


smoke (kiss) away all your worries

by seodoszn



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Smoking, geonhak is there for him, seodo chilling, seoho being seoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodoszn/pseuds/seodoszn
Summary: “You aren’t the most tactile in hiding, Geonhak-ah,” says Seoho. He can conjure up an annoyed expression on the younger’s face. The blonde guy then stands beside the older black-haired, both facing the city that continues its buzz.“I wasn’t trying to hide,” Geonhak states before he adds, “it’s you.”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	smoke (kiss) away all your worries

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble with no more than 500 words but it got too long (and for what??) so i decided to post this separately.
> 
> enjoy!

Seoho is preparing himself with the fourth scenario if someone asks him why is he out here, in the balcony, in the middle of winter on a Thursday night, when he hears the glass door slide. The musky sandalwood scent that becomes familiar with him lately fills his nostrils, indirectly telling him who it is. The cautious light footsteps approaching him from behind, as if they don’t want their presence known yet. It makes Seoho amused. They have no idea.

“You aren’t the most tactile in hiding, Geonhak-ah,” says Seoho. He can conjure up an annoyed expression on the younger’s face. The blonde guy then stands beside the older black-haired, both facing the city that continues its buzz.

“I wasn’t trying to hide,” Geonhak states before he adds, “it’s you.”

Seoho stays still. Gaze still not meeting Geonhak. No longer than five seconds, a giggle breaks out of his mouth. “And what am I hiding from?”

Geonhak raises his eyebrows, “I should’ve been the one who asked you. What are you hiding from?”

“Nothing. I just want to be here,” Seoho answers with no further explanation. The thing is, he doesn’t even know the answer himself. There’s just time that you don’t know what happens but all you want is to separate yourself from others and the world. Seoho is in that exact situation. He barely feels anxious or anything but he knows he just wants to be _alone_.

Luckily, Geonhak is not asking any more questions. He’s always been understanding like that. He knows the boundaries and will never try anything beyond that. Of course, sometimes he will ask but only if the person starts the conversation and brings up the topic.

“Have you eaten yet? Keonhee bought lasagna for you,” Geonhak utters.

“Not yet. I’ll eat it later.”

Silence fills the space between them. Seoho ruffles the pocket of his jacket to find something. When he sees it, Geonhak can’t help but rolls his eyes. “I thought you quit.”

“Thought so too.” Seoho lights up the stick he has on his mouth with a lighter and blows the smoke to the thin air.

Geonhak snickers at Seoho’s nonchalant answer. “You thought?”

“I have tried, okay. I’ve gone 3 weeks without smoking but then… it just happened again.”

“Don’t you worry about your lips not get ‘moisturized’ enough?”

A playful smirk perches on Seoho’s lips as he says, “No. I have a bunch of lip balms. My lips are the last thing I worry about.”

Geonhak shakes his head. “It’s useless, you know.”

Seoho only gives him silence.

“I want to try.”

Seoho blinks his eyes at the sudden request. “The smoke or the lip balm?” Seoho asks, just making sure. Geonhak juts his chin to the stick on his hand. “Didn’t you just say it’s useless?”

“I did. But I didn’t say I wouldn’t try it.”

“Why?”

Geonhak grabs the cancer stick from Seoho’s hand without any word. He inhales it slowly through his mouth. Seoho only stares at him while the other hollowing his cheeks as he breathes the smoke in.

And suddenly…

The older feels a light pressure on his mouth along with a burning sensation from the smoke. Geonhak exhales the nicotine to his lungs as he holds the back of his head and leans towards him. Every sound surrounding him gets shut and his brain can only focus on the mere touch Geonhak’s tongue trace on his lower lips.

They stay for a moment. When it ends, Seoho stays still in Geonhak’s hold while staring at him. His head is still in hazy feeling at what just happens. “Why only burn your lungs when you can share it with me?”

Finally realizing what just happened, Seoho slaps Geonhak right in the center of his chest. “Stop it.”

“It’s a genuine question. Answer me.” The younger blonde keeps teasing the older. “And what is the lip balm’s flavor you used, though? Is it the cherry one?”

“Why? You want it? Buy it yourself.”

“It’s sweet. Why would I buy when I can steal it from you?”

“You’re insufferable,” Seoho deadpans. Geonhak raises his eyebrow as if he’s taunting him. “Why would I share it with you? Even more in _that_ way…”

Geonhak barks out a high-pitched laugh while Seoho tries hard to suppress his embarrassment. “Now if you want to smoke, ask me first. I will be the one who will give it to you.”

“What if I stop smoking, then?” Seoho knows how stupid it sounds but he can’t blame his brain for not functioning properly after what Geonhak did.

“Well, congratulations? You just did yourself a favor.”

Seoho rolls his eyes. _Of course_.

“Oh, are you asking if you can get kisses too even after you stop smoking?”

“No.”

“The answer is yes.”

“Shut up.”

He doesn’t resist when Geonhak does the same thing again.


End file.
